1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device, especially for children and is more particularly directed to an improved trolley ride apparatus for exercise and entertainment of children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amusement devices known as trolley rides have heretofore been expensive in cost and complicated in design. It is a fact that because of their high cost, especially, none have been produced and sold on the open market in recent years as an amusement device for children. Ships at sea utilize a similar but more complicated and sophisticated apparatus for transferring persons from one ship to another while at sea. Likewise, rescue groups, such as firemen, mountain climbers and the like, use a similar apparatus in their rescue operations. However, none of these devices are suitable as an amusement device for children. Therefore, it is the intention of the present invention to provide a trolley ride for children.